1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device and a display control method for an image display device.
2. Related Art
A head mount display (HMD), which is used by being mounted on the head of an observer to display an image that is visually recognized by the observer as a virtual image, is provided for practical use (for example, JP-A-8-19004).
As the head mount display, a so-called see-through type heat mount display, which allows an observer to carry out visual recognition by superimposing the outside image and the virtual image, is known.
In the see-through type head mount display, even when changing a direction of the face to keep an eye on a predetermined object in the outside during appreciation of the virtual image, if a display position of the virtual image is located at a directly forward side of a visual line, it becomes inconvenient.
Therefore, as disclosed in JP-A-8-19004, a technology of detecting movement of a HMD main body and moving a display position of the virtual image in a direction opposite to the detected movement of the HMD main body is considered.
However, in the head mount display disclosed in JP-A-8-19004, the display position of the virtual image is moved in such a manner that the display position of the virtual image is fixed with respect to a predetermined position of the outside image, and thus when the HMD main body is moved, the display position of the virtual image always moves in response to the movement of the HMD main body.
Therefore, even when the observer desires to change the direction of the face while maintaining appreciation of the virtual image, the display position of the virtual image deviates from a directly forward side of a visual line. As a result, it is inconvenient for the observer.